justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Stowaway
Stowaway is the first mission of the Mech Land Assault DLC in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "Thought to be a mere work-for-hire PMC providing elite military support to any dictator or corporation - as long as they're willing to cough up the money, that is - the Black Hand seem to have an agenda of their own on Medici. Rebels and political opponents from various parts of the world have been vanishing. Sheldon tries to regain Rico's trust by finding out where they operate." Tom calls Rico, calling him "Major Rico", and asks him if he can remember the Black Hand. Rico remembers them as "Creepy military dudes, heavy armor, very skilled?" Tom explains that the Black Hand have taken prisoners and that the only lead is a cargo plane in north-west Medici. Walkthrough The mission trigger is near the Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente. The cut-scene takes place at night. Rico has sneaked up on the airport and sees the Black Hand loading prisoners into a cargo plane. Two prisoners resist and are killed. Rico wants to rush in and start shooting, but Tom convinces him to sneak onto the plane instead. Rico agrees and says he'll add "Espionage" to his resume after this. He grapples his way onto the plane and kills every enemy in the cargo bay. The prisoners tell him that they're heading to Lacrima island. The pilot communicates to the airport ahead and asks them deactivate the "gravity repulsion field". The plane lands at the Unnamed airport on Insula Lacrima and the player gains control of Rico after the plane enters the hangar there. The Black Hand will open the plane's door from the outside and a shoot-out begins immediately. There are about 6 enemies there. The mission will not progress unless you move forward to the next room so feel free to explore the room. It's a large underground hangar that contains the plane, 3 helicopters and lots of cargo and crates. Rico communicates to Tom and informs him that he's found the Black Hands base. Go to the next room and look around. The prison cells are indestructable. There are a few Black Hand soldiers on the higher area to your left. Once you've killed them, a Mech arrives and immediately starts shooting at Rico. Text on screen and even Rico himself will advise the player to Grapple the mech to something, so distract it, but the easiest way to destroy it is to grapple it to the ceiling. Dropping from there will destroy it. When the mech is destroyed, go to the next room where the mech came from and approach the next door. The new objective will be to pick up a "Power Core". This can be done at the power core pick up station in the same room. The device will replace your heavy weapon and it will only have 2 shots. Use the new weapon to fire at the glowing area next to the door to disable the shield. Then grapple the yellow thing to the ground and pull it down. This opens the door. The next room has 3 deactivated mechs and 3 machines: a Power Core dispenser and 2 Mech Charging Stations. The charging stations can be destroyed, but that's not mandatory. The next door will have to be opened the same way as the previous one. Once you've done that, it's advised to pick up a new power core before you leave the room. The final room is a big hangar with a single mech in it. You'll have to shoot at it from the power core to disable it in order to Hijack it. The hangar room also contains a power core dispenser. Once you enter the mech, you'll be greeted by the automated voice of Eden. Rico attempts to communicate with it, but it doesn't recognize him. Eden then recalibrates the mech to its new user. At this point it is advised to go to the game settings and familiarize yourself with mech controls. The controls will be taught to you by the mission anyway, but this can make it faster to learn. Get a new power core before going anywhere. Drive to the marked platform and stop on it. This calls down a big elevator. Drive to the elevator and stop on the marked spot. The elevator will then transport you to an exit at ground level. When exiting the underground area, Eden begins teaching Rico to use the mech. Eden: "The Mech uses revolutionary gravity altering technology for use in demolition." The first use of the mech is a "gravity pulse", which is a sudden burst of anti-gravity. The next objective is to drive to the bridge and kill all the Black Hand soldiers there. The next use of the mech, as taught by Eden, is "GRIP": "The Gravitational Remote Influence Projector - or "GRIP - can be used for all your lifting and moving needs." As you progress in your destruction frenzy, you'll soon reach an area of the compound that has a large column with unknown technology thingies attached to it. It's a "repulsion field generator" and the objective is to destroy it. The area has some Black Hand soldiers, but they're easy to defeat. The last use of the mech is the gun on the right arm. Eden says that "Weapon attachment detected. Caution: non-regulation construction equipment. May cause serious injury." Soon another mech arrives, supported by a couple of minigun-wielding enemies. If you still have a power core with you, get out and use it. Then get back in your mech and blow it up. Now you'll be able to leave the compound. Rico is immediately confronted by the ruins of an old eDEN Corporation logo and 3 broken Wind Turbines. Tom and Rico speculate that this facility might have has something to do with why the corporation went out of business. Rico also believes that the Black Hand must have been looting this former Eden area. Drive along the road until you get to the next base. Eden will tell you to get out and walk, but before doing that, it's advised to destroy the nearest Guard Towers, because they contain snipers. Eden also congratulates Rico for having just become a qualified mech operator. Walking into the area, you'll meet a few more Black Hand soldiers. Take cover behind, or inside, the flimsy-looking corrugated metal warehouses. Let the prisoners escape, open the marked weapons cabinet by pushing a button on it and then hack the small prison cell. These small objectives can all be done by approaching the marked items and pressing the button as instructed on screen. The person in the small cell is the "ring leader" Eva. She asks Rico to liberate the area in exchange for aid at taking over the island. (Which exact island she refers to is not said, because the DLC many be played by people who only just got Just Cause 3 as well as by people who've already completed everything else.) The mission ends and the next objective is to liberate Insula Lacrima. Trivia *The Black Hand plane is marked as "17-2" when seen for the first time. This is a reference to many of their vehicles being marked that way in Just Cause. It appears to be the registration number of the plane. In JC1 all Black Hand aircraft have the same numbers. **The pilot identifies his plane as "UZ 1259", which must be his flight number. **Strangely, later at the hangar, the same plane is marked as "1-26". *The way the Cargo plane pilot communicates with the airport at Lacrima resembles the communications aboard the "Death Star" battle station in the 1977 movie "Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope" in the scenes when the Death Star was first approached. *Eden doesn't seem to understand the concept of weapons here. It detects a "weapon attachment" on the Mech and then proceeds to warn Rico about the hazards of "non-regulation construction equipment". *The Mech-controlling version of Eden does not seem to be intelligent. It's just a computer with a voice. Although it is supposed to be a precursor to artificial intelligence. *The Lacrima islands used to be controlled by the eDEN Corporation and Rico met Eva there. Eva at Eden - This could be a reference to the Bible. *There's a mission in GTA San Andreas, which is also called "Stowaway" and which is also about boarding a large 4-engine cargo plane and killing enemies in the cargo room. *The entire mission interior remains open after the mission. It can only be accessed through the large hangar. It's unknown if the elevator would still be functional, because there are no functional mechs in the facility which could call down the elevator. Strangely, the helicopters in the hangar seem to take damage and behave like normal aircraft, but they can not be entered. The cargo plane is only a piece of scenery. The destructible machines in the room with the 3 Mechs will respawn after destruction and any additional shielded doors will always reclose later if you've opened any. It's impossible to close any doors yourself. Gallery Stowaway (prisoners boarding plane).png|Black Hand loading prisoners into their cargo plane. Stowaway (Rico adds Espionage to his resume).png|Rico adds espionage to his resume. Stowaway (UZ 1259 pilot communication).png|UZ 1259 pilot communication. Stowaway (hangar).png|Hangar at Lacrima airport. Stowaway (jail room).png|Jail room. Stowaway (Mech arrives).png|Mech arrives. Stowaway (power core pick up).png|Power core dispenser. Stowaway (room with machines).png|Room with machines and 3 mechs. Stowaway (3 disfunctional mechs).png|Room with machines and 3 mechs. Stowaway (drive to the bridge).png|Drive to the bridge. Stowaway (repulsion field generator and construction equipment).png|Repulsion field generator and "non-regulation construction equipment". Stowaway (eden logo and wind turbines).png|eDEN Corporation logo and ruined Wind Turbines. Stowaway (qualified mech operator).png|Rico is a qualified mech operator. Also, watch out for the sniper! Stowaway (Eva at cell door).png|Eva at her cell door. Stowaway (Eva and Rico make a deal).png|Eva and Rico make a deal. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Mech Land Assault Category:Just Cause 3 DLC Missions